


[Podfic] Bad Habits

by sisi_rambles



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: It looks like Nebula might be developing a bad habit of helping Gamora out of trouble.





	[Podfic] Bad Habits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apiary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiary/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bad Habits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960317) by [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio). 



Length: 00:16:03

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Bad%20Habits.mp3) (12 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Bad%20Habits.m4b) (7.5 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
